The Unexpected
by TML9115
Summary: Maggie never wanted kids, it's the one and only reason Alex had to let her go. Alex doesn't know what to think when Maggie comes knocking on her door in the early hours of the morning towing a five year old little girl with her. SANVERS with a whole lot of family fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Maggie never wanted kids, it's the one and only reason Alex had to let her go. Alex doesn't know what to think when Maggie comes knocking on her door in the early hours of the morning towing a five year old little girl with her.

 _ **The Unexpected**_

Alex Danvers had been through a lot of heart breaks and disappointments in her life. Losing Maggie had been the worst of both. She'd finally thought she'd found true happiness. Found the one person that truly completed her. The person that made getting up every morning and coming home worth it. She'd hoped after a few months the pain would ease, getting up and doing her daily routine would get easier but it hadn't. Each task and every inch of her apartment reminded her of Maggie. She spent most nights lying awake in bed wishing things had been different. She wished that her desire to have kids wasn't so deep. Wished that Maggie would compromise and want to adopt one day but it seemed neither was an option. Being with Maggie had taught her one thing, and that was not to hold back and suffocate what she was feeling, what she wanted. Maggie had always encouraged her to go for what she wanted. She hated that the thing Maggie pushed her on ended up being the reason she'd had to let her go. She couldn't bury her want to be a mother, if there was one thing she'd always been sure of, it was that she was meant to be a mom.

Alex tossed her blankets aside giving up on sleep, it seemed it would be a useless battle tonight. She settled on her couch instead and turned on the television. There was never anything good on but she'd use it as background noise as she stretched out. Her eyes had just closed when a knock sounded at the door. She groaned looking at her watch, four o'clock. She wondered who'd be knocking at this hour. Kara had a key and everyone else knew to call her. She walked to the door slowly and looked thru the peephole. The person behind the door was the last person she'd expected to see. What she'd expected even less was the little person Maggie carried.

"Maggie, what are you doing here," she asked.

"Can I come in," Maggie asked motioning inside with her head. Her arms were getting tired.

Alex nodded. "Of course, sorry, come in." Alex stepped aside allowing Maggie in.

"I know it's early, or extremely late and I'm so sorry Alex but I just, I have no idea what I'm doing," Maggie said frantically. She started pacing the room with the little girl still in her arms. "I'm sorry, maybe this was a mistake, I should go, I'm not thinking straight, I haven't had a decent night's sleep in weeks and I just, I needed to come see you while I still had the nerve."

"Hey, hey, take a deep breath." Alex stepped in front of Maggie putting a stop to the pacing. "First, how about you put her down in my bed, I'm sure she's not getting any lighter." She smiled.

Maggie nodded gratefully. She'd forgotten how tired her arms were. "Okay." She moved through Alex's apartment taking the familiar path to her bed. She'd really missed being in this apartment. She'd always found the place comforting. She laid the girl down in the center of the bed and covered her up. She brushed the hair out of her face and smiled down at her. She was glad she'd remained asleep through the trip. She wasn't the only one who'd had very little sleep in the past few weeks. She'd wanted to come see Alex for days now but she couldn't bring herself to. She'd been too scared, not knowing what to say or how Alex would take the news she was about to drop on her. All she knew is that she was not equipped to be a mother, but Alex, Alex was born for this. She finally stood up and went to have the talk Alex was expecting. "Hi," she said nervously.

"Let's sit." Alex moved to the couch handing Maggie a glass of wine. She wasn't sure what Maggie had to tell her but by the looks of it they'd both need the alcohol.

"Thanks." She smiled taking a long sip of the offered drink. "Couldn't sleep," she asked. She'd seen the state Alex's bed was in and that usually meant Alex was having trouble sleeping.

Alex shook her head in the negative. "You," she asked. It was obvious Maggie wasn't sleeping, why else would she be at her apartment in the early hours of the day.

Maggie put her empty glass down and slouched into the couch. "Is it that obvious," she asked. She continued when Alex shrugged. "I don't know what I'm doing Alex, I'm in over my head."

"Why don't you start from the beginning." She encouraged. It took everything in Alex to keep from reaching out and taking Maggie into her arms. She hated seeing her like this. "Who's the little girl," she asked.

Maggie sighed. "Her name is Allie. Her family was killed a few weeks ago. I'm the only one she's allowed near her since the incident. Social services took her for a few days but she cried until she made herself sick. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, so they asked me to take her. It took a few more days for the paperwork to go through but they were able to speed up the process what with me being a cop."

Alex looked back at her bed where the girl in question was sleeping peacefully. "How did her family die," she asked.

Maggie shook her head remembering the scene they'd walked in on. It had been a horrific. They'd found Allie hiding in her parents closet. They'd followed the small bloodied footprints to their hiding location. Maggie's eyes filled with tears. "Home invasion."

"Did she," Alex asked motioned towards her bed.

Maggie nodded. "Her footprints were what led us to her hiding place." She paused taking a deep breath. "It was awful Alex." A single tear fell, it was taking everything in her not to break down completely. "Her stay with me was only supposed to be temporary, I was going to hold onto her until they found her a home. Someone who could help her."

Alex sat back and listened. She wasn't sure where Maggie was going with her story. She wasn't sure what Maggie needed.

"She's been through so much, they tried taking her again and she wouldn't have it. She threw the biggest fit I've ever seen and the family that was supposed to take her immediately backed out. They said they couldn't have a child that was that troubled." The tears she'd been holding back fell quickly. "Like it was her fault she was like this." Maggie had been pissed by their reaction. She'd taken Allie in her arms and soothed her telling social services to do better with the next family.

A piece of Alex's heart broke further. She hated seeing Maggie suffering like this. She could tell her heart was torn. If she'd wanted kids the decision would have been easy. She was sure Maggie would've kept the girl without a second thought.

"Alex I don't know what to do. I'm no good for her. I just." She sniffled. "I know she'd be better off with someone else, someone who knows what they're doing, someone who wants kids, someone like you." She paused taking a deep breath in to calm her nerves. "They found her a family, but Alex I don't think I can let her go." Maggie's hands rested in her lap, her head bowed down as she cried.

Whatever it was Alex had been expecting her to say, this was not it. Never in a million years did she think she and Maggie would be having a conversation about children. Especially not one where Maggie was crying over having one taken away. "Why don't you get some sleep, you're tired. You'll think more clearly in the morning. We can talk then." Alex wanted time to process and that wasn't going to happen objectively with Maggie sitting beside her and in tears.

Maggie nodded. "I don't want to let her go Alex." She knew it wasn't because she was tired. She'd grown attached to Allie and Allie to her.

"We can talk about it in the morning, with clear heads."

Again Maggie nodded. "Thanks Alex." She leaned over and hugged her. It felt like old times. She'd missed being in Alex's arms. She inhaled her ex's scent remembering how it always calmed her.

Alex gave her a final squeeze before pulling away. "Come on, I'll get you some clothes and you can have my bed." She pulled Maggie with her to her dresser. Once Maggie was changed and settled in the bed Alex tucked her in and kissed her head. "Get some rest, we'll figure it out in the morning."

Maggie nodded eyes already closed. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep surrounded by the scents of Alex and Allie.

Alex covered Allie and took a minute to observe the two. In her sleep Allie sensed Maggie's presence and gravitated towards her. Maggie pulled her close without hesitation. Alex couldn't believe it. Whether Maggie was aware of it or not her maternal instincts had already kicked in. Alex took one last look at them before getting comfortable on the couch. She didn't think sleep would come but she knew she needed to try. It was going to be a long day and she'd need all the rest she could get.

She'd felt like she'd just closed her eyes when she heard movement near the couch. She opened one eye and peaked around the room. She smiled at the tiny figure that stood at the end of the couch. "Hello," she whispered. "Is everything okay," she asked, sitting up but not moving any closer.

The little girl shook her head her brown curls bouncing.

Alex smiled. She was adorable. She couldn't be more than four or five years old with olive colored skin and hazel eyes. She inched closer to her. "Looks like Maggie is going to be asleep for a while." It was still early. Alex wished she too was asleep. "You hungry," she asked.

Allie looked between Alex and where Maggie was, asleep. She nodded.

Alex smiled. "Okay, let's get some food." She extended her hand out, she wasn't sure she'd take it but figured it was worth a try.

Allie hesitated for a second, once again glancing in the direction where Maggie was resting. She figured if Maggie trusted her enough to sleep then she could too. She took Alex's hand and followed her to the kitchen.

"I don't have a lot of options. My sister, Kara, was here yesterday and she ate almost all of my food." Alex was please at the smile she received. "But I think I have everything I need for pancakes, how do pancakes sound," she asked.

"Yummy." She smiled.

"Alright, why don't you sit here and keep me company while I make us some breakfast." She picked Allie up and sat her down on the countertop and began gathering the necessary ingredients for pancakes. "What's your name," Alex asked even though she already knew. She needed a conversation starter. Allie once again looked back to where Maggie was. Alex smiled at this. Maggie was her security blanket. She was amazed that all the girl needed was to know that she was in the room. She could already see how brave and strong she was. She was sure with the right people in her life she'd be just fine.

"Allie, well Alexandra but my mommy was the only one that called me that. Especially when I was in trouble." She smiled sadly eyes filling with tears.

Alex had not intended on making her cry. "You wanna know something," she asked in hopes of cheering Allie up. Once Allie nodded she continued. "My name is Alexandra too, my friends call me Alex. My mom calls me Alexandra when I'm in trouble too. It happened a lot. Still happens. It's super embarrassing when she does it in front of my friends." She was relieved when Allie giggled.

They chatted about things Allie liked to do and other things they had in common, like their love for ice cream, creepy movies, and science. Once breakfast was cooked the duo sat in front of the television with the nightmare before Christmas playing on low volume. Alex wasn't sure when it happened but at some point through the movie Allie had found her way into her lap. Alex made sure not to make a big deal of it. She gently wrapped a blanket around them and continued to watch quietly. It wasn't long before Allie was asleep with Alex's arms wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry."

Alex looked up having been snuck up on. She looked at Maggie questioningly.

"You were right." She said not helping Alex's confusion in the bit.

"About what," Alex asked.

Maggie waved her hand around motioning the scene before her. "This, I'm sorry that I ever thought that you should give that up for me. You were right about being a mom being something you were meant to be. I see it now. I wish I'd seen it before."

Alex didn't know what to say. So she stayed silent.

"Alex you know I've never wanted kids, I don't know if I'll be any good at it." She sat down beside the pair.

"Her name is Alexandra." Alex hadn't known what to think when Allie had said her full name.

Maggie nodded. Eyes welling up with tears once again. "It's why I couldn't let her go. Why I grew attached to her in the first place. I'd lost one Alexandra because of my fears of becoming a mother. I wasn't ready to let it happen again."

"What're you saying." Alex didn't want to get her hopes up. The ball was in Maggie's court, it always had been.

"I miss you. The last few months have been miserable. I want you back in my life. Well, in our lives. Like I said, I can't give her up, she's been through so much. I can't imagine anyone being able to protect her like we can. What do you say Danvers," she asked with that smile that Alex loved so much. "Will you take me and my plus one."

Alex couldn't believe what was happening. Just hours ago she'd been too sad to sleep because she was missing Maggie so much and here she was now being given everything she'd dreamed of. "What about the family they have for her," she asked worried that her happy moment would shatter at any moment.

"They were back up. I have to decide today what I want to do. Which is why I showed up at your place at zero dark thirty freaking out. I understand if you're worried this too good to be true or that I changed my mind about having kids so quickly, but Alex I've never felt more sure about something. We'll take things as slow as you want."

"Maggie," Allie mumbled waking up.

"I'm here sweetheart." She patted Allie's leg.

Allie extended her arms out to Maggie.

"Hey kiddo. Did you sleep well," she asked cuddling the five year old.

Allie yawned and nodded. "No bad dreams."

"That's great monkey. I'm so happy to hear that." She squeezed the little girl glad she'd been able to get some sleep.

"Did you know her name is Alexandra too and her mommy calls her that when she's in trouble," Allie asked when she remembered Alex was sitting with them.

"You know what," Maggie asked.

Allie shook her head.

"I call her Alexandra when she's in trouble too." Maggie joked.

Allie giggled. "Cause she's your girlfriend," she asked. She remembered her mom always calling her dad by his full name when he did something wrong.

Maggie looked at Alex, her eyes asking if she'd made a decision. She smiled wildly when Alex nodded. She reached across and took her hand. "Yeah, because she's my girlfriend. Is that okay," she asked.

Allie nodded. "Mommy always said love is love and we should love whoever we want and Alex makes yummy pancakes."

 **AN:** I thought I'd try my hand at a Sanvers story. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This was supposed to be a one shot but many of you wanted it continued so here it goes.

 **Summary:** Allie has to go to work with Alex where she gets to meet Supergirl. Maggie works on interrogating a suspect in the home invasion that killed Allie's parents.

 _ **Allie Meet Supergirl**_

It had been three days since Maggie had knocked on Alex's door at the early hours of the morning. Alex had requested the week off telling her boss and sister she wanted some time to herself. Since she hadn't taken any time off since her break up with Maggie they all figured she was finally ready and so no one questioned her. Alex was thankful they didn't ask any questions. She, Maggie and Allie spent the days in her apartment. They used the time to get Allie comfortable with Alex and making her feel safe and loved.

Maggie hadn't been surprised that Allie had immediately taken to Alex. On the third day Maggie left Allie alone with Alex with the excuse that she had to grab them dinner and ice cream. Allie was resistant to the idea and it took some convincing from Maggie before she allowed for Maggie to leave. Maggie made sure the trip was short, she didn't want to push Allie too quickly.

The first fifteen minutes had been the hardest on the young girl. Her lip had trembled and her eyes watered as she watched the door. She'd sat on the sofa and watched the door ignoring any efforts Alex made. It wasn't until Alex called her by her full name that she snapped out of it. Hey eyes turned to Alex her bottom lip still trembling .

"Hey Monkey, I know you're scared, but I promise Maggie will be right back. You're safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you." Alex kneeled in front of her resting her hands on the couch.

"Promise," she asked.

Alex wasn't sure if she was asking if Maggie would return or if she'd keep her safe but she knew no matter what she'd make sure both happened.

"I promise." She smiled moving her hands closer. "What do you say we get the cups, and plates ready for when Maggie comes back with dinner." She wanted to distract her. To help the time without Maggie pass quickly. "Now that that's done, what would you like to do."

Allie ran out of the kitchen to Alex's bedside table. She ran back with a book.

"That's supposed to your bedtime book." Alex pointed. She sighed at the pout and puppy eyes Allie gave her. She was in trouble and she knew it. If she thought Kara was irresistible when she pouted she was dead wrong. Allie had the look mastered and she was only five. Alex wondered how Kara would hold up against the pout. She was sure she'd be putty in her hands just as she was, a week and the kid already had her wrapped around her finger. "Come on, but if we get in trouble with Maggie I'm totally blaming you." Alex smiled.

Allie giggled and ran to the couch. She waited for Alex to sit before climbing on the couch and sitting beside her. Alex had gotten her several books. All multi chapters so they could read one chapter a night at bedtime. Allie had grabbed the first in the series of The Magic Treehouse. "You ready," Alex asked.

Allie nodded snuggling into her side.

"Chapter two, The Monster." Alex read. "Jack crawled into the tree house. Wow, he said. The tree house was filled with books. Books were everywhere, very old books with dusty covers and new books with shiny, bright covers."

"That's awesome," Allie interrupted.

"That would be pretty amazing." Alex nodded in agreeance. When she was sure Allie didn't have further to add she continued.

"Look, said Annie, you can see far away, she was peering out the tree house window." Alex looked up when she heard the door open but she didn't stop reading. She smiled at Maggie and continued on with chapter two. When she finished with the chapter she kissed the top of Allie's head. "Go wash up for dinner."

Allie sighed but knew not to push her luck. "Another chapter before bed," she asked hopeful.

Alex nodded. "Yes, now go wash up."

"Okay." She dragged out the word not happy that they'd had to stop.

"How did it go," Maggie asked. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

Alex kissed her returning the hug. "She was missing you the first fifteen minutes or so, once I got her distracted she was fine."

"It'll take time. You're the only person she's allowed me to leave with her with so don't be discouraged." Maggie assured her, she didn't want Alex to doubt herself.

"I know, it's going to take time." She smiled. With all that Allie had been through she didn't blame her for being distrustful of everyone.

The next day Maggie found an excuse to leave, longer this time. She wanted Alex and Allie to have some alone time to bond. Allie did much better this time around. She asked Alex if they could read when Maggie had to go out to run her errands. Maggie smiled. She was happy that Allie was okay with her leaving and was already making plans on what she wanted to do with her alone time with Alex.

The next few days went in the same fashion. Allie started looking forward to her alone time with Alex. She didn't mind that Maggie was gone because she always came back and when she wanted to talk to her Alex always got her on the phone so they could talk. Facetime became their good friend over the course of the week.

"I need a favor," Maggie said once Allie was put to bed. The couple had curled up on the couch together enjoying their alone time. They knew the time where both of them were off work was coming to an end and so they tried to enjoy as much of it as they could.

"Of course, what's up." The hand that had been running up and down her arm stopped its movement.

Maggie leaned her head against Alex's shoulder and let out a deep breath. "We have a suspect in custody. I want to be part of the interrogation, but its tomorrow and I know you'd planned on going back to work."

"Maggie you have someone in custody, that's great."

Maggie nodded. She'd been very pleased to hear that. "Only one of the two suspects. I want to get the other guy. I'll feel better if I'm the one interrogating him. I know I can break him."

"Maggie, whatever it takes to get this guy. I'll take Allie with me to the DEO, it's the safest place in the city." Alex knew Maggie was the best interrogator and negotiator the city had. She needed to be there for the interrogation.

"Really," Maggie asked. "You wouldn't mind." The relief in her voice evident.

"We're family. We're in this together."

"I'm so glad you're here, I never would have been able to do this without you." Maggie turned over face Alex. "I love you." She kissed her.

"I love you too." Alex smiled, she'd really missed this, missed Maggie.

The next morning, over breakfast the duo prepared Allie of their plan for the day. Allie did not like the idea one bit and the fit she threw told them as much. She ran off and sat huddled beside Alex's bed. Maggie and Alex looked at each other deciding on how to proceed.

When calling her name and trying to talk to her didn't work Alex resorted to the one thing she knew would. "Alexandra, listen to me sweetheart." Allie stopped her screaming long enough to hear Alex out. "I know you want to stay with Maggie and I but we both have to go to work. Maggie has to go after the bad guys so you can't go with her."

"But I want to." She pouted. "Please don't leave me," she begged.

"Sweetie I'm not going to leave you. I promise. It's just for a few hours, you like hanging out with Alex don't you," Maggie asked. It broke her heart to see Allie cry.

Allie nodded. She loved her time with Alex but she always worried Maggie wouldn't return. "You promise to come back."

"Of course Monkey, I will always come back for you and you know Alex would never let anything happen to you right," she asked.

Again Allie nodded. "I'm sorry I was bad, please don't send me away." She directed the comment towards Alex.

Alex hadn't been there when the family rejected Allie for throwing a fit but she wanted to hunt them down and beat them to a pulp for ever giving Allie the idea that she'd be discarded any time she misbehaved. "Come here Allie." Alex sat down on the ground beside her. Allie sniffled and wiped at her eyes before moving to Alex. "I want you to listen very carefully to me Alexandra, you listening," she asked.

Allie nodded.

"Good, I want you to hear me when I tell you this. Maggie and I will never give you away, we will never leave you. You are allowed to cry and throw a fit, but sweetheart we need you to remember to use your words before you run off, can you do that for us."

Once again Allie nodded. "I'm sorry." She hugged both Alex and Maggie.

"It's okay, why don't you go get your things packed," Alex instructed her gently.

"You're amazing." Maggie kissed Alex while Allie ran around grabbing all the things she wanted to take with her.

Alex just shrugged and smiled. She'd been extremely relieved that the talk had worked. "Kick some ass today." She whispered. She didn't want Allie running around saying ass. "Allie we need to get going, did you get everything." Alex grabbed the bag she'd packed for Allie. Allie walked up to the pair with her own backpack on her back. Neither adult knew what was in there but they were sure the bag held at least one book, her favorite snacks, even though Alex had already told her she'd grabbed some. Her favorite blanket and her favorite stuffed penguin.

"I'll see you later kiddo, you be good for Alex, okay."

Allie nodded giving Maggie a hug. "I'll see you later," she asked.

"Definitely."

Alex was pleased that separating from Maggie had gone without any resistance from the little human in their care. Alex carried Allie inside the DEO and pointed out different areas of the facility. Alex had just made it the main room and introduced Allie to Winn when Director Henshaw entered the room.

"Agent Danvers." Director Henshaw looked at his agent questioningly. His gaze traveled from the agent and then to the child in her arms. "Care to explain."

Alex felt Allie shiver in her arms. "It's okay sweetheart, it's okay." Alex's hold tightened around her. Allie's lower lip trembled. "Maybe we can talk about this later sir." Alex needed to get Allie out of the room. She took a step back before turning away and going to the locker room. She was beyond relieved that she'd thought to bring a spare change of clothes for Allie.

"I'm sorry," Allie cried.

"It's okay kiddo, accidents happen. Let's get you cleaned up." Alex changed Allie and continuously assured her that she was not in trouble. She hated the fear that Allie had to have felt to have had an accident. "Better," Alex asked once Allie was changed.

Allie nodded.

"Good, and you know what, you don't have to be afraid of Hank, he's a big softie. He loves kids. You don't need to be scared, I'll be here the whole time." She grabbed Allie's hand and led her out of the locker room. By the time they returned to the main room Supergirl was there talking with Hank.

Kara's attention turned to the pair. "Alex," she exclaimed and came over to hug her. She'd missed her sister. It had been a week since she'd seen or talked to her. "And who might you be." She smiled brightly at the little girl. She took a knee to get at the girl's level. Kara looked to Alex for answers when the girl hid behind her leg holding on tightly.

"Supergirl, I want you to meet Allie." She took a knee, picked Allie up and put her on her knee. "Allie, this is Supergirl."

Allie's eyes lit up. She didn't know Alex knew Supergirl.

"Hi Allie. It's very nice to meet you." Kara extended her hand out for Allie to shake.

Allie looked at Alex for permission.

Alex smiled and nodded. "She's one of the good guys."

Allie gave a timid smile and reached out taking Kara's hand. "Nice to meet you Supergirl."

It wasn't long before Allie had taken a liking to Kara and allowed her to pick her up. Kara excitedly showed her all the computes and took her over to Winn as he explained in terms a five year old could understand what each computer did. Kara listened as Alex explained everything to Hank while she kept Allie entertained. She held onto Allie tightly when she heard Alex explain the fate of her family. Kara knew better than most what it felt like to lose family, to be alone.

"I want Alex." Allie said after she'd finished listening to Winn.

"Okay little one." Kara listened to make sure their conversation was safe for Allie before walking over to Alex and Hank.

Allie reached out to Alex the minute she was within reach. "Hey kiddo, is everything okay."

Allie nodded. "I'm hungry."

"Well you're in luck because I love food." Supergirl piped in. "I'm kinda hungry too."

"Supergirl is always hungry." Hank added. He was pleased that the girl didn't shrink away when he spoke. "Alexandra, I will leave you in charge of these two. Make sure they stay out of trouble." Allie nodded and smiled at the responsibility given to her. She knew she couldn't keep Supergirl out of trouble. Supergirl was a superhero and she was just a kid.

The trio were sitting down enjoying pizza when Maggie facetimed them. "Hey babe, hey kiddo." Maggie smiled at the pair.

Alex watched as Kara's eyes went wide. She was sure she'd hear about this later. Kara didn't like being left out of the loop, especially when it came to her sister's love life.

"Maggie," Allie said excitedly. "Alex knows Supergirl and I met her."

"You got to meet Supergirl." Maggie acted surprised and excited. "She's pretty awesome huh."

Allie nodded. "Uh huh." She agreed. "And she loves pizza." Allie held up a slice of pizza taking a big bite.

Maggie was pleased that things were going smoothly at the DEO. She could tell Alex was dying to ask how things were going on her end so she told Alex she'd message her as soon as they were done. Maggie had had an emotionally exhausting day. It had taken everything in her not to reach across the interrogation table and beat the suspect they'd had under arrest for the murder of Allie's parents. After a few hours he broke down completely and gave up his accomplice. Maggie decided to leave the apprehension of the second suspect to the officers. She was going to take the rest of the day off. Instead of messaging Alex she decided to go to her.

"Maggie," Allie yelled. She hadn't been expecting to see Maggie for a few more hours.

"Hey monkey." She picked Allie up spinning her around. "Did you have a good day with Alex and Supergirl," she asked as she walked over to Alex. "Hi," she whispered kissing her girlfriend.

"How did it go," Alex asked. She knew she wouldn't get any details but she at least wanted to know how it went.

"Really good. He confessed and gave up his accomplice." She grinned. "They're bringing him in as we speak."

"That's great." Alex beamed and wrapped her arms around Maggie and Allie.

Kara couldn't wait to get Alex alone, she had so many questions. For now she would settle for watching her sister be happy with her little family.

 **AN:** I don't know when the next update will happen, I haven't thought much further than this chapter. Thank you all for your comments and reviews. They've encouraged me to continue writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Allie meets Kara and Lena, and the rest is in the chapter title.

 **Proposals, Game Nights and Gifts**

"Today was a good day," Alex commented as they settled on the couch together. They needed to get a bigger place. It was one thing not having Maggie and not being able to share a bed with her, but having her here and still not sharing a bed with her was killing her.

Maggie hummed. "It sure was." She gotten the call that the second suspect was in custody shortly after dinner. He'd resisted arrest and shot at the officers in an attempt to get away. Thankfully no one had been seriously injured; two officers had been taken to the hospital to be checked out for minor injuries. "Allie hasn't stopped talking about Supergirl. She wants to go to work with you again."

Alex laughed. "Should I feel used," she asked jokingly. She was glad that besides the accident early in the day Allie had adapted well to the people she worked with closely and that was all thanks to Supergirl.

Maggie shook her head. "She likes you, a lot, she told me."

"She did," she asked feeling emotional.

"She did." Maggie confirmed. "I knew she would, like I said before, you were meant for this. I hate myself for not seeing it before, for almost being the reason you would have missed out on it."

"Maggie." Alex sat up pulling her closer. "That's in the past. I know it's hard but you can let it go. I'm not mad at you, I never was, we wanted different things. You've given me the best gift anyone ever could. You gave me a family of my own." She kissed her head. "Now I want you to take the negative thoughts and just throw them out. Can you do that for me," she asked with that Danvers smile that she knew Maggie couldn't resist.

Maggie nodded as a tear escaped her eye. She told Alex once again that she didn't deserve her. Alex wouldn't have it and she told her as much. Maggie excused herself as she wiped at the tears. Alex moved to follow but Maggie just shook her head with an I'm fine. She returned a few minutes later and knelt down in front of Alex. "I know I said we can take things slow and it's only been a week since I've been back in your life but I want to pick up where we left off. I want you to be my wife, I want to be your wife, I want to spend my life with you, I want to grow old with you, have a family with you. So what do you say Alex, will you marry be again." She held out the first ring she'd given Alex.

Alex cried openly, "How did you, where did you find the rings," she asked. She'd thought she'd hid them well. She'd hoped to ask Maggie once things had settled down more. She hadn't wanted to smother her too quickly. Taking in a kid was a huge step for her and she hadn't wanted to push her too much too soon. "Kara." She realized.

Maggie laughed and nodded. She'd asked the younger Danvers earlier while at the DEO. Kara had been resistant at first and had said no. Later as they were getting ready to leave she'd pulled Maggie aside and given her the rings. She'd gone and retrieved them while the three were busy catching up. Knowing Kara approved and held no resentment against her had encouraged her even more. "Yeah, Kara." She smiled and sat up pushing the ring towards her a bit more. "So what do you say Alexandra Danvers, will you marry me."

Alex nodded, a big smile forming on her face. "Yes, yes I'll marry you." She took Maggie's face in her hands and crushed her lips against hers. "I love you," she whispered against her lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." The pair cried and laughed together. They stayed curled up on the couch together both too excited to sleep.

Alex went to work the next day feeling over the moon, she put her ring on a chain and tucked it under her shirt, she wasn't ready to talk to everyone at work about her life. She wanted to enjoy the moment before sharing it with everyone. Maggie took the day to have some alone time with Allie.

"Alex," Kara greeted running up to her sister giving her a hug. "You have so much explaining to do." She took her hands looking for the ring. She was disappointed when she didn't see it on her finger.

Alex laughed and padded her own neck to indicate the ring was safe behind her shirt.

Kara lowered her glasses and used her x-ray vision. She smiled, seeing the ring secured around her sister's neck. "I am so happy for you Alex, spill, tell me everything that's been going on. Everything that you left out while you were talking to Hank yesterday, I want details." Kara was very excited. She was ecstatic that her sister was happy and getting everything she'd ever dreamed of.

"Alright, alright, but not in here." Alex pulled Kara with her and led her to the balcony. It was still on work premise but there were less people to eavesdrop on their conversation. She told Kara everything, from how she hadn't been sleeping well and Maggie had knocked on her door, to the breakfast bonding time and bedtime routine with Allie. She told her about the time she spent with Maggie once Allie was asleep and the conversations they shared every night. She told her of the many apologies Maggie had made, Alex hoped that Kara wouldn't give her too hard of time and finally the sweet words she'd shared with her to ask for her to be her wife.

Kara gushed. "Alex that is so exciting and perfect. Rao, I'm so happy for you." She took her sister in an almost bone crushing hug.

"Kara," Alex coughed. "I can't breath."

"Oh sorry Alex, I'm just so happy for you." She smiled brightly.

"Thank you for giving her another chance, and for giving her the rings." It meant a lot for Alex to have her sister and fiancé get along. She couldn't stand the thought of the two people closest to her not getting along.

"You're welcome. I'd do anything for you." She hugged her sister once again. "I love you, but I have to go, I'm supposed to have lunch with Lena and she hates it when I'm late, and being Supergirl, I'm almost always late."

"It's a good thing she loves you then." Alex teased. Lena was one of the most understanding people Alex had met. Kara left two three times a game night and not once did she make a big fuss about it or tried to convince her to stay. She'd accept that being Supergirl was a part of Kara and she'd never made her choose one over the other. She was happy her sister had found happiness with someone after Mon-El, if she was honest with herself this seemed like a healthier relationship. The two spent a lot of time together but they had lives outside of each other and that was good for the both of them.

"It is isn't it." Kara beamed, she always did when talking about her girlfriend. "I'll see you guys for game night," she asked already changed into her Supergirl suit.

"Yeah, all three of us."

"Perfect." With that she took off into the sky.

She landed a block away from CatCo and changed into her regular clothes. Even though Lena knew she was Supergirl she did her best not to show up dressed as Supergirl incase Lena had guests or her assistant walked in. It didn't help that CatCo was a fishbowl.

"Hey," she said as she walked beside Lena. "Where are you off to," she asked.

"On my way to see you actually. Lunch," She asked.

"Yes, I'm starving." She rubbed her stomach.

"You're always starving Kara." Lena smiled. There were days she wondered how the Danvers were able to afford Kara's appetite as a child.

"Fighting crime builds up an appetite," Kara whispered in defense.

"I know it does dear, now come on, I'm pretty sure they can hear your stomach growl down the block." She pulled Kara into the elevator. Once the doors shut and they were sure they were alone she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. "Kara that's wonderful," Lena said after Kara had finished filling her in on everything that had been going on with Alex. Kara had been very worried about her sister and if she were honest Lena herself had been worried too. "So where are they staying," she asked. She'd known Alex's place was a studio, there was no room for the three of them. Not to live comfortably.

"Right now they're at Alex's place." Kara wasn't exactly happy about their living situation but her place wasn't much bigger.

Lena nodded. "I have an idea, but I don't want to overstep." Lena explained her idea and it took some convincing but Kara was on board. They would talk to her sister and Maggie about it later tonight.

"You are remarkable you know that," Kara said as they walked hand in hand back to CatCo.

"They're your family Kara, I want to help if I can." Lena brushed it off. She didn't see it as a big deal. She had more money than she knew what to do with.

"They're you family too. I can't wait for you to meet Allie, she's gonna love her Auntie Lena." Kara flashed her a big smile.

Lena rolled her eyes giving her hand a squeeze. She'd never say it out loud but she was actually nervous about meeting the child. She'd only been around a handful of kids. She hoped that Allie liked her.

Maggie, Alex and Allie were the last to arrive to game night. Kara was a nervous mess.

"Kara relax she's gonna love you. She already knows you." Winn reassured her.

"No, she knows Supergirl, she already knew of Supergirl, she doesn't know me." Kara argued.

"I'm sure she'll love you Kara." Lena stood beside her, arm around her waist, supporting her.

"Rao, I hope so." She gave Lena's hand a gentle squeeze. "They're here." She moved to open the door.

"Hey Alex," she hugged her sister and then Maggie. "It's good to see you Mags,"

"You too little Danvers." Maggie hugged her.

Kara backed away letting the trio enter. "Kara, Lena, this is Allie."

"Hi Allie." Kara smiled at the little girl but didn't take a step closer.

"Hello Allie," Lena greeted. The child reminded her of herself as a child. The greeting she'd received however was much colder. She was happy this young one would be surrounded by warmth and love.

Allie hid behind Maggie's leg in response.

"She's a bit shy," Maggie explained picking her up. "Aren't you monkey."

Allie buried her face in Maggie's neck.

Alex and Maggie gave them an apologetic look.

Lena and Kara both waved it off. They understood what it was like to be in a new home and meeting knew people at a young age. They'd both experienced it firsthand.

Mid dinner Allie allowed for Maggie to put her down. She didn't say much even when spoken to. Allie watched the adults play Sorry, being comfortable just rolling the dice for them. At first it was just for Maggie and Alex but then each adult found an excuse to be away from the board at one point or another so she we designated the official roller. It warmed their heart when she'd giggle at the frustrated sounds Kara and Winn would make every time someone took out their pawns or they were stuck at home not being able get a six.

"I don't think she wants you two to win." Lena commented. "Good job Allie." She winked at the child.

Allie giggled shyly.

Lena froze, she hadn't expected a response. Alex and Maggie smiled. Allie was warming up to the group at her own pace.

"How come she wants you to win," Kara pouted.

"We may have told her Lena liked science as much as Alex." Maggie confessed.

Kara gasped in mock hurt.

"You like science," Lena asked.

Allie nodded.

"I knew I liked you." Lena smiled. "We brilliant science minds have to stick together." She extended her hand out and was pleased when Allie high fived her and giggled.

Kara was at the fridge getting another drink when she heard little feet behind her. "Kara," the timid voice got her attention. "Can I get more juice," she asked. Allie had wanted more juice and since Kara was up, Alex and Maggie had encouraged her to ask Kara, reminding her that they'd be in the same room the whole time.

"Of course little one." She opened the fridge wider. "We have a few options," she said pointing inside the fridge.

Allie tilted her head to the side and observed Kara in silence.

Kara figured it was because she couldn't see inside the fridge so she moved to pick her up. She made sure she moved slow enough for Allie to know what was happening before she was being pick up. Once she knew Allie was okay she carried her and had her look into the fridge. "So we have, strawberry banana, that's my favorite, orange juice, Alex and Maggie like that one, and cranberry apple, that's Lena's favorite." When Kara finished listing out the juice options she realized Allies attention was not on the juice at all.

Allies hands lifted and settled on Kara's glasses. She took them off of Kara's face looked at Kara for a few seconds and then put the glasses back in their place. "Cranberry apple please." She finally decided.

Kara frowned. She was sure Allie had not heard a word she'd said with the way she was looking at her. She set her down and filled her cup halfway with the juice handing it to her.

Allie took the juice and tugged at Kara's shirt sleeve wanting her to come down to her level. When Kara did she hugged her. "Thank you Supergirl." She released Kara and went back to the group.

Kara gasped. She hated to admit it but Lena had been right. The glasses and ponytail were not enough. How Allie had figured it out in minutes she wouldn't know. She'd talk to Alex about that later. She didn't want the five year old telling her secret to just anyone. Especially when she started going back to school. "Lena, you might watch out, Allie here likes your Cranberry apple." She smiled at Allie sending her a wink.

"You didn't drink it all did you," Lena asked pretending to be worried.

"No," Allie giggled, "Not yet." She added.

"Oh dear, I better get me some while I can." Lena picked up her empty glass. "Darling would you mind." She smiled sweetly at Kara.

"Of course, but only because I love you." Kara took the glass. "Anyone else," she asked. Everyone else shook their heads in the negative with a quick thanks.

"Thank you," Lena whispered kissing Kara's cheek.

"You're welcome." She turned her attention back to the game. "Alright Allie, I gave you juice, how about you roll me something other than a two."

Allie laughed as she rolled the dice. Her little laugh only grew louder at Kara's groan. While it wasn't a two it wasn't much better.

Alex and Maggie were thrilled at hearing Allie laugh. They'd been so worried about overwhelming her with game night but now they'd been happy they came.

Kara stopped mid complaint at having had a three rolled and listening to the city. She could hear police sirens in the distance followed closely by a few fire trucks and ambulances. She listened to the radio as dispatch notified of an apartment fire with people trapped. "Apartment fire, I'll be back." She stood up quickly pulling her button up open.

"Kara," the group called out in unison.

She stopped long enough to see their gaze directed to Allie. Alex had Allie's eyes covered.

Kara remembered they didn't know, because she hadn't told them. "Relax, she already knows." She changed and was out the window before anyone could say anything.

"You knew monkey," Maggie asked.

Allie nodded.

"How." Alex was sure they'd been careful.

Allie shrugged as if it hadn't been a big deal. "Kara called me little one. Supergirl is the only one that calls me little one."

"So you figured she was Supergirl because she called you little one," Alex clarified.

Allie nodded. "Well, I wasn't sure so I took her glasses off."

At this Lena burst out laughing. "I keep telling her it's the worst disguise ever."

Maggie joined in on the laughter, she had to agree with Lena there.

Once the two were done laughing Alex pulled Allie in her lap. "Alexandra you know you can't tell anyone right," she asked.

Allie nodded. "It's not safe."

"That's right kiddo. We don't want the bad guys to know Kara is Supergirl, promise you won't say anything," Alex asked her. She knew it was a lot to ask from a five year old but Allie wasn't a typical child. She'd already been through so much. She knew of the evil that was out there from firsthand experience.

"I promise."

Kara returned an hour later covered in suet and debris from the apartment fire. "I'm okay." She assured all the worried faces. Her gaze was on Allie though. Everyone else knew she'd be fine but Allie didn't know she was indestructible. "Everyone else is okay too, I need to wash off." By the time Kara returned Winn and Hank were on their feet ready to go. They bid the group good night and left, Winn carrying the games he'd brought.

"We should get going too." Alex looked down at the girl half asleep in her arms.

"Actually before you left, Lena and I wanted to talk to you guys, why don't you put her in my bed for now."

Alex and Maggie shared a look before nodding. Alex tucked Allie in Kara's bed and returned a few minutes later. "Everything okay," she asked.

Kara and Lena nodded. Kara looked at Lena, this was her gift to them, she wanted Lena to present the idea to them. Lena smiled nervously at the couple sitting across from them. "Kara told me you're staying at your place." She looked at Alex for confirmation. Alex nodded and so Lena continued. "I hope I'm not over stepping but I know you're place isn't very big, especially not for three people. I have a condo that's not far from here. I want you two to have it. Think of it as an engagement present." Alex and Maggie immediately began to argue that they couldn't take the condo.

"Lena we appreciate the gesture, we really do but we can't take your condo." Maggie appreciated the offer but it was too much.

"You're not taking it, I'm giving it to you, I don't use it. It sits collecting dust. Please, I want you to have it. Allie would have her own room and most importantly, you two would have a place of your own." Lena hoped they'd take her offer. She had meant it when she'd said the condo was collecting dust. It had not been used for years. After her conversation with Kara she'd had a cleaning crew go out there earlier and clean it up.

"Lena, we can't just take the house, it wouldn't feel right," Alex argued.

"I understand the reasons you don't want to accept the gift, you think it's a lot of money, but trust me when I say it isn't. I bout a 750 million dollar company for this one and we were just "friends"." She air quoted the word friends getting a laugh from everyone. "You're family now, so please say yes, I'll feel better knowing the place is not going to waste and that the three of you are happy."

Alex and Maggie looked at each other silently communicating. It would be nice for the two of them to have their own room. Alex didn't mind the couch but she was dying to share a bed with her fiancé again. They finally smiled and nodded. "Thank you Lena, you have no idea how much this means to us." The pair hugged her. They couldn't wait to see the place and show it to Allie.

"I've never met anyone with a heart like yours." Kara told Lena later that night as they lay in bed holding each other.

"I have the best role model." She kissed Kara. "I'm glad they agreed to take the condo." Lena had brought the paperwork with her, all that was missing was their signatures. She'd file the paperwork the next day and the condo would be theirs mid-morning.

"Me too," Kara agreed. "I love you Lena. Thank you for taking my family in."

"I love you too Kara, thank you for sharing your family with me." Lena felt like she'd gotten the better end of the deal.

AN: Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff. The holidays are a tough time for many, so please, if you're struggling this season reach out to someone, you are loved and cared for more than you know. I am always available on tumblr (TML9115) or by email (in my bio).


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry guys, I honestly don't know when the updates will happen with this story. The muse is hit or miss.

Summary: Allie spends a few hours with Kara and Lena.

 **Museum With The Aunts**

A week after the game night where Lena offered Alex and Maggie her condo, Alex runs into her as she was leaving Kara's office.

"Alex, hi, what are you doing here, Kara just ran out for a story." Lena gave Alex a quick hug. "Everything alright," she asked in concern.

Alex waved off her concern. "No, everything is fine, I was hoping to catch Kara, ask her, well, ask you guys a favor." Alex looked around making sure no one was eavesdropping, she knew Kara and Lena tried to keep their relationship out of the office. Everyone knew they were dating but they did their best not to display it in front of staff. Lena had not wanted to be accused of favoritism.

"Are you free for lunch," Lena asked. She wanted to get out of the office anyways and this would give them a chance to talk privately.

Alex smiled. "Lunch would be great, only if you have time though." She didn't know how Lena kept track of everything that went on with both of her companies. She had people that ran day to day operations but it was still important for her to make sure they were on top of things.

"I always have time for the Danver ladies." She winked. "Let me just grab my things and let Eve know that I'll be out for a few."

"Smooth Luthor, very smooth." Alex smiled, shaking her head, she loved that Lena finally felt comfortable enough to joke with her. She moved to wait for Lena by the elevator. Lena had been one of her biggest supports while she'd been in her rut after her breakup with Maggie. She could always count on Lena to be there for a pick me up, especially when Kara was busy saving the city. The brunette had really grown on her over the past few months, even more so after she'd discovered her sister was Supergirl. She'd been worried a Luthor finding out her secret would put her in danger but it had been the opposite. Lena had worked alongside Wynn to improve gadgets for Supergirl to use during battle. She'd even created an anti-kryptonite spray that lessened the effects of Kryptonite for Kara to wear at all times. The spray was odorless and lasted for hours. It had come in handy for several fights. While the kryptonite still affected Kara it didn't completely weaken her like before, there'd have to be larger amounts of the green rock to affect her now. She smiled when Lena stood a few feet from her. Her sister had been right to trust her.

"You alright," Lena asked. Alex had been staring off and hadn't noticed her approach.

Alex smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, I was lost in thought." She explained.

Lena wanted to ask what it was that had her so lost in thought but she thought better of it. If Alex wanted to share with her, she would. "What's going on," Lena asked once they'd been seated and ordered their food.

"Maggie and Allie are at the house right now so she can pick out her room, they're moving some small items over and Maggie is secretly trying to figure out what kind of bedroom Allie wants. We wanted to go shopping for furniture for her room, to surprise her." Alex explained. She didn't need to finish because Lena knew exactly what she and Maggie were asking.

"And you want Kara and I to watch her," she asked.

Alex nodded. "She knows you both and trusts you. Her knowing about you know who, might actually be a good thing because she'll feel extra safe. The therapist thinks it's good for her to have interactions outside of Maggie and I and well, you two are some of the few people we would actually trust her with. It'll only be for a few hours, we don't want to overwhelm her." Alex couldn't think of a better pair to leave Allie with. Allie had talked about the pair all week. "She likes you two." Alex added.

"Alex, of course we'll watch her. We'd love to spend some time with our niece. She's the sweetest little girl and I'm pretty sure she has Kara wrapped around her little fingers, it's best I be there to chaperone." She didn't know what kind of shenanigans the pair would get into without her there.

Alex wanted to cry, she was so happy. She knew Kara would immediately take to being Allie's aunt because she was hers, Lena taking on the roll without question overwhelmed her. She reached out taking Lena's hand into hers. "Hearing you call her your niece means so much, to both of us."

"Oh Alex, she's your family, which makes her mine." She smiled squeezing Alex's hand. "You know, there are days I wake up and I can't believe my life is where it is today. I never imagined I'd have someone who loves me the way Kara does, never thought I'd be part of a family, that I'd actually be able to escape the Luthor name." She looked up at the ceiling doing her best to keep the tears that were threatening to fall from falling. She felt like an emotional mess, she blamed Kara for that. Ever since the reporter came into her life she found her impassive mask slipping more frequently.

"Lena Luthor if you make me cry I swear there will be hell to pay." Alex warned. She'd come for lunch to see if Lena and Kara could babysit, she'd be pissed if she left crying.

Lena laughed. As tough as Alex was, she was a big softy when it came to family. "What time do you want us to pick her up and when do you want her returned." She asked.

"We have movers coming at four and by movers I mean, Wynn, James, J'onn." She laughed at the second part of her own statement. "While they move my things and Maggie's, we're going to go furniture shopping and have it delivered. The main thing we want set up is Allie's room. Everything else we can take care of tomorrow."

"Well in that case, how about Kara and I get Allie at three, that way you have extra time. You just message us when you're done and we'll get her home."

"That is perfect, thank you so much Lena. For everything." She and Maggie could never thank her enough. The home she'd gifted them was beautiful and perfect for their little family.

"You don't have to thank me." She knew no matter how many times she said it, the couple would continue to do so. "How is Allie doing, things can't be easy. For any of you."

"Most days she's okay, she has moments where she just misses her parents and nothing calms her down. Those are long days. Once she calms down we're able to talk to her and, talk about her parents. We talk about them often, we don't want her thinking she has to pick us over them. She's a smart and beautiful girl, I love having her in my life but I just hate that she's had to suffer so much at such a young age." Alex was once again near tears. She swore being a parent really did something to the hormones. Her mother had told her that often when she would randomly break down crying over something her children did that made her proud, she'd said that she couldn't control the tears and she'd been right. Alex was having a hard time controlling her emotions.

"Oh Alex, I know this won't help you with what you're going through now but just know, that little girl will grow up and thank you for the life you and Maggie gave her. What happened to her was awful but she could not have better people in her life taking care of her. What I wouldn't give to have people like you in my life at that age."

"Damn it Luthor. What did I say." Alex smiled wiping at the tears in her eyes.

As promised, Lena and Kara picked Allie up at exactly three o'clock. Maggie and Alex had prepared her that she'd be spending some time with Lena and Kara, when the time came she put up little fight, she was excited to learn where they were going. One of Lena's favorites places, the science museum.

Kara wasn't sure who was more excited her adult girlfriend or young Allie. She found their giddiness adorable. "And here I thought you were here to keep an eye on us." Kara joked. She looked down and Allie and winked. She and Allie were both watching Lena. Kara had only seen Lena this excited while talking about some new gadget she'd invented or when she had a new upgrade for her suit.

Lena pouted. "Hey," she said in mock hurt. "I really like this place. They have these stations where you can do little experiments, besides we came on the perfect day, I'll show you why later," she said excitedly.

"Why," both Allie and Kara asked.

"You'll see." She smiled, they both sighed, knowing they wouldn't get an answer.

"Come on." She led them from one exhibit to another.

"Lena." Allie tugged at her sleeve. "What's over there." She pointed to an area where several kids were gathered.

"That my dear Allie is the Hatchery. Remember when I said today is the perfect day for coming to the museum," she asked.

Allie nodded, looking between Lena and the Hatchery.

"Well this museum has a baby chicks hatchery, it's part of their genetics exhibit. Today is the day the chicks are supposed to hatch, we'll get to see the baby chicks break out of their eggshells." She tried her best to keep things simple for Allie. She loved the way Allie's eyes lit up at the mention of watching the baby chicks hatch.

"Oh that is so exciting," Kara squealed clasping her hands together.

"It is." Lena agreed. "The program helps to preserve rare chicken breeds." She told Kara as they moved towards the glass wall that kept the public from the chicks. "This section is just a small area for kids to watch, they also have a video that repeatedly plays for when the chicks aren't hatching."

"And you've seen the video how many times," Kara asked.

"I lost count after the first thirty times." She smiled sheepishly. "They're just so cute, you'll see, after you see it happen in person, you'll have no problem watching the video on repeat."

Allie had run ahead to watch with the other kids. She turned to make sure the adults were following. "Lena, Kara, it's happening. Hurry." She waved them over and turned back to watch the egg move slightly. She gasped when a small hole appeared in one of the eggs.

"This was a really good idea." Kara wrapped an arm around Lena's waist pulling her closer.

Lena nodded leaning against her girlfriend. She'd been worried taking Allie to a public place was going to be too much for her but she seemed to have been enjoying herself so far.

"That was so awesome." Allie turned to the pair after the chick had completely hatched. "Thank you Lena." She wrapped her arms around Lena's legs.

"You're welcome kiddo, come on, there are a few more places I think you'll enjoy."

"Really, like what," she asked.

"How do you feel about snow," she asked.

"I love it." Kara and Allie said in unison.

"Darling I already know you love snow." Lena laughed. "I was asking Allie."

"Oops." She smiled. She wanted to know what the next experiment was.

"You're impossible." She let the pair to the next station. She led them to a room filled with tables. Each table seated four. They moved to an empty one.

"Hello Miss. Luthor." The employee assigned to that station approached them.

"David, how many times must I tell you to call me Lena." Lena had been by enough times to become well acquainted with most of the employees. "How are Jenny and the girls," she asked about his 12 year old twin daughters.

"Preteens." He sighed. "I thought we'd be better prepared after their sister went through the stage but let me tell you, twins are no joke, nothing could have prepared us."

"I can't imagine. Wish Jenny luck for me, if you need anything, you'll let me know." She asked.

David nodded. He'd been weary of Lena Luthor when she'd first started coming to the museum but slowly he'd learned she was one of the kindest people he'd met and was determined about making the city better, she'd been extremely generous in her donations to the museum. She'd even allowed his older daughter to pick her brain on a science project she'd been working on. "I see you brought guests, you must be Kara." He extended his hand out to her. "I've heard a lot about you. And who might you be." He knelt down in front of Allie.

Allie shied away hiding behind Kara and Lena.

"This is Allie, she's shy. It's nice to meet you David." Kara smiled at the man and fidgeted with her glasses.

"Well, you two are in good hands, Miss Luthor here could lead this portion of the exhibit. Everything you need is on the table. If you need anything else just yell." He left them in the capable hands of Lena.

"This is called Capture a Snow Storm, it's one of my favorites. I'm not gonna lie, I do this one at home sometimes in a much larger jar." She placed a jar and a bowl of water in front of Kara and one of each in front of Allie. "Fill the jar three fourth full of baby oil." She pointed to the line Allie needed to fill the jar to. "Next we're going to need to add some white paint to the bowl of water, we don't want too much, just a teaspoon. Hold your teaspoon out Allie." She poured the paint in the teaspoon for her. "Good job mixing the water and paint kiddo." She looked between Kara and Allie, they were both focused at the task at hand. "You guys done mixing," she asked. They both nodded. "Okay, you'll need to pour the bowl of water in the jar." She and Kara watched as Allie very carefully lifted her bowl, both were prepared to help but neither wanted to make her feel like she couldn't do it herself. "Now, the important part, what color glitter do you want to use, blue, silver or white," she asked motioning to the three separate bowls.

"I want blue." Allie's response was immediate.

"Hmmm." Kara put a finger up to her chin as she thought about the glitter she wanted to use.

"If you want, you too can use blue." Lena had seen the dilemma the blonde was having.

"Yay, okay, I want blue too." She smiled and high fived Allie. "What's next."

"Next we're going to sprinkle some of the glitter in our jars and I'm going to add food coloring to each jar." They followed her instructions and waited for the food coloring and glitter settle at the bottom of the jar. Lena opened a few Alka Seltzer tablets and broke them into several pieces handing them each a few pieces. "Now, don't put them in all at once, just put two pieces to start." She told them to go ahead and drop a piece in their Jar. She pulled out her phone and recorded the pair's reaction as a snow storm happened in the jar. She snapped a picture of Allie for Alex and Maggie and put away her phone. "Pretty cool huh."

"The coolest ever." Allie squealed. She'd never seen anything like this. "Can we do it again," she asked, hopeful.

"Yeah can we, I want to see it again." Kara jumped in. This was so much better than a snow globe.

"Just let the paint and glitter settle down to the bottom again, once it does you can add a few more pieces of the Alka Seltzer." She could never tire of the of look of pure joy on the duos face. They repeated the process several times. "You two ready for some dinner before we head home," she asked already knowing the answer of at least of them.

"I am kinda hungry." Kara was beyond ready for some food, she'd made the mistake of fighting a meta and not gabbing a quick bite after.

"Kara you're always hungry." Lena laughed and Allie joined her. Alex had warned Allie of Kara's appetite.

"I'm hungry too."

Lena called Alex to let her know they were on their way to dinner, secretly checking to see if everything was on schedule. She was pleased to hear they were ahead of schedule and they were putting the finishing touches to Allie's room. They ate dinner rather quickly, Kara eating three times as much as everyone else in the same amount of time. Not long after the trio was on their way to Allie's new home.

"We're not going to the apartment," Allie asked from the backseat.

"No little one, Alex and Maggie are at the house so we're gonna drop you off there."

"I had a really good time at the museum." Allie told the adults. "Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie. Thank you for spending time with us, we had a great time too." Lena smiled into the rearview mirror. Allie's parents had done a really good job raising a polite young lady.

"We need to do that snow thing again. That was so cool." Kara told Lena.

"I wanna do it again too." Allie added.

"Tell you what, if it's alright with Maggie in Alex, then we can meet up once a week and do science experiments." Lena offered. This would keep her engaged in science and help build their relationship with Allie.

"Yay, can you ask them when you drop me off," she asked.

"We sure can."

Allie sighed happily.

Kara reached across the center console taking Lena's hand in hers. Lena had been so worried about things not going well on their outing with Allie and she'd been worried for nothing. It was obvious that Allie adored her.

They pulled into the driveway and Maggie greeted them at the door.

"Hey kiddo." Maggie picked Allie up. She carried her inside and transferred her to Alex.

Alex held her close. "Did you have a good time with Lena and Kara."

Allie nodded and told them about all the exhibits they'd visited and the experiments they'd conducted.

"Sounds like you had fun." Maggie told her.

Allie nodded and looked at Kara and Lena.

"Actually we had so much fun that we were hoping we could make this a weekly thing." Lena knew the answer would be yes but she asked for Allies sake.

"Yeah and while Allie is with us, you guys can have a date night." Kara added.

Maggie and Alex looked at each other for a minute pretending to think about it. "I think that's doable, what do you think babe," Maggie asked Alex, torturing Allie in the process.

"Mmmm I think." She paused.

"Alexxxx," Allie whined. "Please." She begged.

"Oh alright, it's alright with us."

"Yay, thank you, thank you, thank you." She hugged Alex tightly and reached for Maggie to give her a hug.

"Come on, we have a surprise for you." Maggie told her after their hug.

"A surprise," she asked.

"Yup." They led her to her new room.

Kara and Lena got Alex's attention letting her know they'd be leaving. They wanted this experience to be between the three of them, as a family.

Alex nodded her thanks and followed after Maggie and Allie. They opened the door and turned on the lights to her new bedroom, allowing her to walk in first.

She gasped as she looked around. "This is mine," she asked. Maggie and Alex nodded. They stood at the door with Alex's arm draped over Maggie's shoulders holding her close.

"Do you like it," they asked her.

She nodded, making her way to the bookshelf by her bed. A lot of her favorite books were there along with some new ones and the Magic Tree House series she and Alex had started reading together. She moved to the small desk that also held some books and a few art supplies. "All of this is for me," she asked. She couldn't believe that Alex and Maggie had gotten her so many books and a whole new bedroom. She moved to her bed, bounced on it few times before sitting down on it. "I love it so much." She told them.

"Lay down on the bed, we have one more thing to show you." Maggie told her. Once she laid back on the bed, Maggie turned off the light.

"Wow," Allie said she looked at the glowing stars, moon and planets that were all over her walls and ceiling.

Alex and Maggie moved further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed with Allie. "What do you think Alexandra."

Allie sat up and moved to sit between the two of them. "I love it, a lot." She smiled at the pair, though the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Look honey, we can never replace your mom and dad, but we will love you like you are our own." Maggie took one of her hands in hers while Alex took the other.

"Maggie's rights, we love you very much, there will be days you will really miss your mom and dad and that's okay. You're allowed to miss them, but I want you to know that you never have to feel bad about being happy because your mom and dad would want you to be happy more than anything. Do you understand," Alex asked.

Allie nodded. "Mommy and Daddy won't be mad if I'm happy with you guy and Kara and Lena," she asked.

"No sweetheart, they'll be happy knowing you're happy." Maggie told her.

Allie's smile was bigger this time. "Thank you for my room. You're the bestest." She hugged them. They weren't her parents and she knew that, but they were people she knew her mom and dad would like and that made her feel a little bit better.


End file.
